Septimus' Fault
by Orangetails42
Summary: My sister requested a Septimus fanfiction, and this is the result. A Septimus/OC story. Short, sweet, and sloppily written. Rated K for a death, but it is not very violent or gory at all. I will edit and repost sometime. Please read and enjoy, review if you wish, and no flames, please! Thanks. :)


**Hello, fellow fanfictioners! My sister had a request for this, so therefore, I wrote it. Please note: Septimus fan fiction is not my strong point, since one: I've never written and two: I never read it. And even though Septimus (in the movie, anyway) swears, this story has no bad words. **

**Please enjoy, read, and review if you wish. No flames, please! Thanks. ****J**

Septimus' Fault

Septimus did not like girls. He _hated_ girls. Girls were enigmas, puzzles, brainteasers, riddles. All in all, they were a problem he wished to eraticate. He never put up with any girl; save for his sister. She had been alright. Sometimes. So it was quite a shock to him when he actually _liked _one.

The first time he met her, she had been cleaning the stables. For some reason, his saddle could not be found. Some idiot had obviously moved it. Didn't they understand that he put it on the hay bale because it was the only place he would find it?! Apparently not. He cursed under his breath. He needed to clean it from his last ride. Since no was around save for a stable girl, he tried to find it on his own, to no avail. After minutes of fruitless searching, he turned to the girl.

"Where is my blasted saddle?!" he yelled at her. She did not answer. He repeated his question.

"Where is my saddle?!" Again, she did not answer.

"Speak to me!" he demanded. She turned around hurriedly.

"I will not speak to please you. If you use your eyes, you'll find your saddle." And with that, she turned around on her heel and left with her broom still in her hands.

He was left standing shock still, surprised and angry. Then as he turned around, he saw his saddle on the saddle rack, cleaned and ready for use.

The next time he met her, he was sparring with his brother, Primus. As usual, Septimus was winning, and Primus was very close to having his sword break from Septimus' blows. But then, just as the seventh prince was about to win (yet again), the girl appeared in the doorway.

And for the first time in his life, Septimus thought a girl was pretty. With her raven locks of hair, bright blue eyes and fair skin, Septimus' jaw hung open at her beauty. She looked cool and calm as she announced,

"Prince Septimus, your horse has escaped the stables. I thought you ought to know." Then she flounced away. While Septimus stood in shock, Primus was able to flick his brother's sword away. Which caused Septimus to curse, and slash his brothers doublet. Which caused Primus to curse and turn away, ending the sparring match.

The third time Septimus saw the girl, he was prepared.

"You!" he demanded, and pointed at her. She turned away from the horse she was grooming and glared at him.

"Yes, your _Highness_?"

"You were very rude to me when I needed my saddle, and I intend," he leaned in closer, "to make you more submissive."

She appeared unfazed. "And how do you intend to do that?"

"A night in the dungeon should give you some respect." Then he lashed out and grabbed her wrist. She fought against him fiercely, but Septimus did not let go. He dragged her behind him, planning to find the dungeon and throw her in it. But before he could, Una came running up to him, panting.

"Brother!" She grabbed his shoulder, bent over double. He stared at her, unconcerned.

"What?" he growled. "I have business to attend to." The girl behind his pulled harder, and he yanked her wrist forward more.

"Quintus is dead!" she said hurriedly. "Father wants you in his study."

Septimus cursed loudly. Several maids looked scandalized and hurried away. He knew the consequences of not coming to his father right away. And yet, the girl still needed to be dealt with. Una finally seemed to notice someone besides his brother.

"Who is that?" she asked, pointing at the girl.

"A rude servant that I need to teach a lesson to," Septimus replied. He thrust the girl into Una's arms.

"Take her to dungeon," he told Una, "and make sure she's locked up tight." Then he walked away to meet his father.

Even after her time in the dungeon, the girl (whose name was Silver) refused to be nice to him. After a few interrogations, he realized she disliked his family and his murder-full past. He learned that she was an excellent horseman, and that she was essentially a good person. Save for the fact that she hated him. And that lasted for a year or two. But as they passed in the hallways, insulted each other and talked to the other person more, Septimus could not deny that he actually _liked _her. And it appeared that she liked him. They ended up spending long afternoons talking and insulting each other in the royal gardens. Their conversations were usually arguments. They argued about horses, food, the weather, music, people and personal opinion. Both of them, however, still liked to talk to each other.

It came as no surprise to Una that Septimus liked Silver. After talking to her, she thought the girl had potential to tame her wild brother. She repeated steered her to random corridors where Septimus _happened _to be walking. All her work paid off when her brother confined in her that he wanted to propose to Silver.

"Do you think she'd like this?" Septimus held out a ring made of the girl's namesake, with a vivid blue sapphire in the center. Una smiled.

"She'll love it." She smiled at her brother. One side of his mouth twitched upwards.

"Excellent," he responded, and ran out of her room. Una beamed. She could not wait for Silver and her brother's engagement.

It is funny how soon life can change. One moment, Septimus was about to propose, and the next, Silver laid in the ground, with an arrow in her heart. As soon as it hit, the girl hit the ground, gasping and bleeding. Septimus looked up at the palace. Quartus stood on one of the many balconies, holding a bow. His face was gleeful and evil. Then he turned around and disappeared into the room behind him.

Septimus wanted to run to his brother and lop of his head as soon as possible. But just as he was about to rush off, Silver touched him on his sleeve. He turned back to her and knelt next to her.

"Septimus…." she croaked, hardly able to speak.

"Sh, it will be okay," he whispered, knowing it was blatant lie.

"I…love…you…." Silver whispered, reaching up a hand to stroke his face.

He held the hand that touch his cheek, and said to her, "I love you, too."

And as Silver took her dying breath, Septimus wept for the one girl he ever loved.

**Sorry it was so fast, but I was lazy and wanted to get it done. I will edit and repost it someday, but not today. Thanks for reading! J**


End file.
